Suatu Hari Yang Indah (lanjutan 3)
by 8998fans-uzuhina
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata,Juugo,Karin,Yamanaka Ino,Hyuuga Neji


**SUATU HARI YANG INDAH**

**A/N :Hidupku bergelimangan harta dan tinggal di rumah hatiku kosong sejak kedua orang tua kandungku meninggal dan aku tinggal bersama kedua saudara kandungku beserta kedua orang tua tiriku dan kedua saudara aku menemukan sosok yang membuatku jatuh cinta ketika aku menjadi artis film.**

**CHAPTER III :HARI SIAL DAN SYARAT INO**

**Hari Minggu Kak Neji bermain futsal bersama Hanabi ada jadwal les balet hari sendirian yang berada di rumah bersama kedua orang tua biasa aku melamun sendirian di kedua orang tua tiriku bersenda bosan mendengar ocehan mereka tentang khayalan mereka dan cacian Karin pada ,aku mendengar Karin berkata pada Juugo bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung anak pertama terkejut setengah mati mendengar itu. Berarti aku akan memiliki saudara dan Karin berdansa di ruang tamu dekat pintu keluar yang membuatku seakan memiliki rumah ini masih ada aku,Kak Neji,dan Hanabi yang menetap di rumah ini bersama aku masuk ke dalam sengaja,aku menjatuhkan foto pernikahan Juugo dan Karin yang ada di ruang keluarga ketika aku mau berjalan ke buru-buru memunguti pecahan kaca itu."Oh Tuhan!Foto pernikahan kita hancur!"teriak Karin. Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan ditebak aku dijewer sekuat tenaga oleh Karin."Dasar ceroboh!Foto orang dihancurkan!Asal kamu tahu,aku tidak pernah menghancurkan foto orang tuamu meskipun aku ingin sekali menghancurkannya!Tapi kamu malah menghancurkan foto pernikahanku!"bentak menatap tajam menunduk."Maaf tidak sengaja aku ganti bingkainya."ujarku menghentakkan telingaku dengan menghampiriku."Kamu sudah berkata begitu dan kamu harus menepatinya!Jangan sampai lusa nanti bingkai foto pernikahan kami belum kamu ganti!"seru Juugo aku membuang pecahan kaca dari bingkai foto itu dan meletakkan fotonya di kamarku. Aku memecahkan tabunganku untuk menghitung jumlah uang yang ada ,uangku tidak aku tidak mungkin mengganti bingkai fotonya dengan bingkai foto yang memutar keras otakku mencari solusi untuk menepati benar-benar sial hari ini."Tuhan,bantulah aku."gumamku foto pernikahan Juugo dan Karin yang aku pecahkan benar-benar bingung kali ini. Aku tidak akan mungkin menceritakan hal ini pada Kak Neji karena aku tidak mau merepotkan Kak aku juga tidak akan mungkin menceritakannya pada Hanabi karena Hanabi tidak punya benar-benar gelisah atas hal ,aku susah makan walau kupaksakan dan aku langsung tidur setelah makan besoknya,aku hampir terlambat datang ke -tiba,sebuah bisikan membisikanku untuk meminjam uang pada sebenarnya tidak mau berhutang pada karena gengsi,tapi aku takut tidak bisa aku sudah berjanji pada kedua orang tua tiriku untuk mengganti bingkai foto pernikahan mereka. Terpaksalah aku menjalankan bisikan itu."Ino,boleh tidak aku meminjam uang untuk mengganti bingkai foto pernikahan orang tua tiriku yang kupecahkan kemarin?"tanyaku ragu."Oh boleh-boleh!Tapi ada syaratnya."jawab Ino."Apapun syaratnya akan aku penuhi asalkan kamu mau meminjamkan uangmu." menatapku lekat-lekat."Syaratnya adalah kamu harus ikut audisi artis film bulan depan."Mendengar itu,aku tertegun."Tapi,aku tidak ada bakat untuk menjadi artis film."Ino menopang dagunya seperti berfikir."Kalau begitu,aku tidak akan meminjamkanmu uang!"tegas Ino. Aku terbelalak mendengar kata-kata terkekeh."Jadi,apa kamu sanggup memenuhi syaratnya hm?" "I...iya aku sanggup."Ino tersenyum lebar pun mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya."Nah ini tidak usah mengembalikan uang ini asalkan kamu mau memenuhi syaratnya."ujar Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah lega karena Ino mau meminjamkan uangnya aku bimbang di dalam hati untuk memenuhi syarat yang diberikan Ino padaku. Pulang sekolah,aku menggabungkan uang hasil tabunganku dan uang yang kupinjam dari menemui Kak Neji untuk mengantarku ke Konoha City perjalanan,aku memikirkan syarat Ino kepadaku."Untuk apa kamu pergi ke mall Hinata?"tanya Kak Neji membuyarkan lamunanku."A...aku mau membeli bingkai foto untuk mengganti bingkai foto pernikahan Ayah Juugo dan Ibu Karin yang kupecahkan kemarin." terlanjur mengatakan hal ini pada Kak Neji."Hmm!Seharusnya kamu mengganti kacanya perlu membeli bingkai yang bawa fotonya sekarang?"Aku mengambil foto pernikahan Juugo dan Karin dari dalam tas Neji geleng-geleng kepala dan meletakkannya di dekat setir mobil."Aku sama sekali jijik melihat foto ingin kubuang aku tidak mau melakukannya karena bagaimanapun mereka orang tua kita."ujar Kak tahu Kak Neji sangat membenci kedua orang tua tiri pernah berkata padaku bahwa dia ingin sekali mengusir Juugo dan dia tidak mau melakukannya karena menurutnya aku dan Hanabi masih membutuhkan orang anggapannya salah. Sejak ayahku meninggal,aku tidak butuh orang tua lagi karena tidak ada orang dewasa yang mau menyayangi kami dengan setulus hati selain ayah dan ibu Kak Neji berhenti di sebuah toko turun dari mobilnya dan aku ikut turun."Mengapa kita berhenti disini,kak?"tanyaku berbisik."Aku mau membeli kaca untuk foto ini."jawab Kak mengernyitkan dahi."Err!Bukannya aku mau membeli bingkai foto untuk foto ini?" "Kan sudah kukatakan tidak cukup mengganti kacanya saja."Aku Neji memilih kaca yang pas untuk foto itu,dia akan aku mencegatnya."Tidak usah aku yang bayar." uang yang ada di tas sekolahku dan kuberikan pada penjual itu,kami kembali ke dalam mobil."Kamu memakai uang jajanmu untuk membayar kaca ini?" "Bukan tapi uang tabunganku."Kak Neji tidak tahu kalau aku sempat meminjam uang dari Ino. Untung saja,uang itu tidak terpakai karena kami hanya membeli di rumah,aku memasang foto pernikahan Juugo dan Karin yang berukuran sedang itu dengan kacanya yang pun memajangnya lagi di ruang lama kemudian,Juugo melihat foto itu."Untung kamu tidak terlambat, tidak,kamu bisa kena akibatnya."ucap hanya tersenyum simpul dan bersyukur di dalam hati karena aku tidak terlambat mengganti kaca bingkai pun bertekad dalam hati untuk berhati-hati dalam setiap langkah supaya kejadian tersebut tidak terulang kembali. Malam hari,aku melihat Juugo menonton ,Karin sedang manggung di Konoha geleng-geleng kepala mendengar suara Karin yang tidak menyangka dia bisa menjadi penyanyi dengan suara ,mungkin saja dia menjadi penyanyi karena tubuhnya yang saja tubuhnya tidak akan selamanya seksi karena kandungannya akan terlihat bahagia sekali menonton Karin aku hanya bisa miris. Beberapa saat kemudian,acara konser yang diselenggarakan di Konoha Tv berganti dengan terpesona saat mengetahui bahwa Christoper bermain di FTV tampan sekali dan tampak serasi dengan -tiba,aku teringat syarat Ino mau aku mengikuti audisi artis film yang diselenggarakan bulan depan setelah ujian kenaikan kelas minggu ragu untuk mengikutinya sebab aku tidak berbakat menjadi artis ,menjadi artis film ternama seperti Christoper De Hansel yang kutonton aku harus memenuhi syarat itu karena syarat Ino adalah janji seumur tidak boleh melanggar janji karena aku tak mau ingkar janji."Baiklah Ino. Aku akan memenuhi akan mengikuti audisi artis film bulan depan."batinku seakan berbicara pada Ino kemudian aku masuk ke dalam kamarku untuk harinya,aku mengembalikan uang Ino yang kupinjam kemarin."Ino,kukembalikan uangmu karena aku tidak jadi mengganti bingkai foto pernikahan orang tua aku akan memenuhi syaratmu walaupun uangmu sudah kukembalikan."ujarku. Mendengar itu,Ino berteriak kegirangan."Horeee!Akhirnya,sahabatku mengikuti jejakku sebagai artis kamu jangan mencontohku ya yang suka membuat PR di kelas."Aku kami memandangi langit biru yang berharap keberuntungan berpihak sekarang tidak ragu lagi untuk menjadi artis film seperti Yamanaka Ino alias Ino Margaretha.**

**TBC**

**A/N :Nanti dibeberapa chapter lagi Hinata memiliki dua saudara tidak bisa di chapter depan karena aku mau mencari-cari namanya .**


End file.
